Beth's Diary
by Warriorcat890
Summary: After the prison is destroyed, Beth escapes with Daryl, but finds that the normally taciturn hunter is less talkative than ever. Bored and looking for someone to talk to, Beth finds a diary. Thus began the most epic story ever written in a teenage girl's diary during a zombie apocalypse. Takes place after Season 4 Mid-season finale. Contains some Daryl/Beth and Daryl/Carol.


_Beth's Diary - Entry 1_

* * *

Hey guys. Well, are you enjoying the second half of season 4? I know I am! After watching episode 10, I kept thinking about Daryl and Beth, and then I saw this picture on instagram of an "excerpt" from "Beth's Diary", and I knew I wanted to write something like that, so here we are.

I think I'm going to end up making Beth... less intelligent than she already appears, and even a bit childish. This is supposed to be a little serious, but also a little humorous as well. This will mostly deal with Daryl and Beth's adventures while they struggle to find the others.

I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

So, Daryl and I went scavenging through this town earlier today, and we came across this one books store. I begged him over and over to let me go inside, but he kept saying in that deep, manly voice of his: "NO. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS. NOW, SHUT UP WOMAN BEFORE YOU ATTRACT EVERY WALKER IN THE AREA WITH YOUR YAPPING!" Of course, he said it with a thick Southern drawl too.

But, while Daryl was looking for medical supplies, I snuck over and snatched you! Now, I have a diary where I can release all of my emotions! Gosh, I have so much to say, and since Daryl never listens to me, I guess you'll have to be my audience.

Well, I guess I should talk about the prison… Or maybe I should start with home. My family used to live on this farm down here in Georgia. It was so peaceful there. More often than not, it felt like there was no apocalypse going on in the world… Until Shawn got bit… and then Mom joined them. Daddy couldn't bring himself to kill the people he loved so he kept them locked up in the barn. Daddy, Otis, and Jimmy rounded up the neighbors that had turned and we all put them in the barn. Daddy always said that the government would find a cure one day. Then, we'd get Shawn and Mom back…

Then Rick and his group came. At first, they terrified me. They seemed so… wild. They'd been living out there in the elements for months while we had the house. They were all so… ragged and dirty. Especially Daryl, but we'll get to my favorite redneck later. But I didn't trust them at all. Daddy seemed alright with them, though, and I knew that he'd protect me if anything went down. Plus, the little one—Carl—he'd been shot by Otis on accident, so we owed them.

I don't think Daddy thought they'd stay, but, really, who would want to leave the farm once they got there? It was a paradise in the middle of hell. Eventually though, Maggie screwed up and allowed her boyfriend, Glenn, to find out about the walkers in the barn. Of course, he told everyone and then this really mean guy, Shane, said they had to all be killed. Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Andrea helped him kill all of our friends… I hated them for it… I can't believe I actually hated Daryl—the man that is now keeping me alive.

It wasn't until after the massacre was over that I ran to my mother's lifeless body. But she wasn't entirely gone, and she attacked me. She tried to… Daddy pulled her off and they shot her in the head. Then I realized that there was no hope for us anymore… Everyone, even my mother who had been the kindest human being on the face of the earth, was destined to become one of those monsters.

I couldn't take it, and I tried to slice my wrists. But I chickened out at the last second and didn't cut myself deep enough. Now, I think I should have… I wouldn't have to live in this world anymore… I wouldn't have had to go through the mess with the Governor… I wouldn't have had to watch Daddy…

Eventually, the barn was overrun with walkers and we had to leave the farm. Otis, Patricia, Shane, and Jimmy died that night… We thought that Andrea had died too, but then she turns up a year later, and we find out she's sleeping with the Governor, but we'll get to that too. We had no choice—we had to leave the farm after that, and Rick and Carl had to burn down the barn…

We lived on the road after that. We moved from one place to another all winter, but we all got closer during that time. I especially bonded with Carol—that woman was always so caring, and she and Daryl seemed to be really close… I don't know if anything actually went down, but they seemed to really care about each other. I haven't asked him yet… He's been so distant. I know he thinks everyone else—including Carol—is dead. I keep telling him we can't lose hope, but, like I said earlier, he never listens to me.

Anyway, once winter was over, Daryl and Rick found this old abandoned prison. We cleared it out and moved in, only to discover that there were still some prisoners inside. Rick killed most of them, but allowed two to live, and they joined the group… Yeah, then they died, but it wasn't Rick's fault this time! Well… not really… Sorta… Kinda…

Well, you see, the Governor found out that we lived in the prison and kidnapped Maggie and Glenn and did all these horrible things to them. Turns out, Merle—Daryl's brother—and Andrea were with the Governor now. But, in the end, they switched over to our side. Merle was… well… Merle, but I couldn't help but enjoy his sense of humor. At least he didn't treat me like a child… I still don't know if that's a good or bad. Along the way, we also gained Michonne, who is incredible with her ninja sword. Oh, and I guess I should mention that T-Dog died… So did Lori, but Rick was the only one really upset about that. I guess Carl was too, but it didn't affect him as badly… Rick just went crazy. We also got a lot of people from the Governor's town after he turned crazy, so we had a pretty good group.

And then, OF COURSE, the Governor has to kill our people and come back. He showed up with a tank and with Daddy and Michonne as his prisoners… And then he… He killed Daddy and then tried to kill the rest of us. Everything was so insane that I didn't even know what was going on most of the time. I had no idea where anyone was. If Daryl hadn't found me and gotten me out of there, I would probably be dead right now.

I owe Daryl a lot more credit than I've given him. He's always looked after the group and has always tried to do the right thing… He takes care of me and make sure I have food and that I'm safe… I know he's just doing it because he thinks we're all that's left, but I find myself growing… well… rather fond of the hunter.

I don't know… Maybe it's just a silly crush?

I've had crushes before… With Jimmy and with a few guys at the prison… It's just… I don't know. Death doesn't really affect me anymore… I know that we're all gonna die in this world, some sooner than others. We're all infected so… becoming one of those monsters or getting shot in the head is inevitable. I just have kind of accepted my fate and everyone else's. It helps a lot, but at the same time I worry… Daddy would never have wanted me to become so cold and unfeeling… But he'd want me to be alright and able to stay alive and cope instead of breaking down like I did back at the farm.

Well, my hand hurts like crazy, so I guess that's it for tonight… Tomorrow I guess I'll start on our crazy antics in the zombie apocalypse… That is as long as Daryl doesn't figure out I'm carrying you around. He'll think you're dead weight and make me get rid of you. I'll find you again, though. I like talking to you.

-B. Greene


End file.
